Te cuidare desde las sombras
by Dana-Sessh-Gravi
Summary: Me he condenado a mí mismo a vivir en el abismo, a vivir en la obscuridad, solo puedo pensar en lo que me hubiera gustado que esta vida fuera diferente, pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde, que no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás por más que lo deseamos.


_Hice esta historia pensando en mis personajes favoritos, ellos no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus autores, yo solo escribo como un pasatiempo._

 _ **Te cuidare desde las sombras**_

 _Me he condenado a mí mismo a vivir en el abismo, a vivir en la obscuridad, solo puedo pensar en lo que me hubiera gustado que esta vida fuera diferente, pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde, que no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás por más que lo deseamos._

 _Te cuidare desde las sombras, este es el precio que tengo que pagar por haberte lastimado. Hoy te he vuelto a ver sonreír, hoy me doy cuenta de que tu sonrisa es hermosa, es tan deslumbrante que ilumina todo lo que está a tu alrededor, eres tan cálido, eres ese ángel que llego a mi vida llena de caos tormento y obscuridad. Por favor, amor mío perdóname por no saber apreciarte._

 _En verdad lo siento, cometí error tras error, nunca te demostré mis verdaderos sentimientos y todo por mis inseguridades, por mi orgullo a nunca demostrar lo que mi corazón sentía, nunca te dije que tu voz es la de un ángel, que no solo me cautivaste con tu manera de ser, tu voz me enamoro desde la primera vez que te escuche cantar. Tú pagaste por mis frustraciones y miedos con mi mal carácter, mis maltratos y las tantas veces que te hice llorar, siempre fuiste muy comprensivo conmigo y me perdonabas._

 _Pero era más grande mi miedo, tenía miedo de perderte, que desaparecieras de mi lado y es lo que ha ocurrido, tenía miedo a que tú también te marcharas y me quedara solo de nuevo. Mis inseguridades y mis miedos se han ido, pero ya es demasiado tarde ya no puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos. Cuanto anhelo decirte te amo, nunca supe apreciar esas palabras con las que me decías tanto, lo que más deseo escuchar en este momento es tu voz, aun y cuando te escucho en la radio o en la televisión, quiero escucharte decirme te amo al oído como tantas veces lo has hecho ya, que me cantes esas canciones que escribiste para mí, las cuales nunca aprecie de verdad._

 _Te he visto sufrir por mi muerte, pero no puedo ir sin más y decirte que estoy vivo, no quiero pensar que podría perderte y esta vez para siempre, no quiero poner en peligro tu vida. Te amo demasiado y si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por que tu tengas una vida tranquila y feliz aunque yo no esté a tu lado, hare lo que este en mis manos lo que sea necesario, porque si tu estas vivo, yo luchare por mantenerme con vida._

 _El aún está asechando y pretende hacerte daño, a pesar de que ya han pasado varios meses no he logrado dar con su paradero solo pistas que no llegan a nada, he investigado hasta por debajo de las piedras pero tal parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, te prometeré solo una cosa que pase lo que pase él nunca te pondrá una mano encima, te protegeré con mi vida, porque mi vida te pertenece._

 _No me importa dar mi vida por ti, porque daría lo que sea porque tú fueras feliz, porque sonrías todos los días de tu vida. Tú has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí y nunca te lo agradecí, me sacaste de ese abismo en el que yo solo me había encerrado. Yo deseaba morir y tú fuiste esa luz que me motivo a levantarme cada mañana, y sigues siendo esa luz, mi luz. Si me acerco a ti aunque sea a unos pocos metros sería ponerte en peligro._

 _Estoy tan orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado, porque aunque nadie creía en que lo lograrías les has demostrado a todos, incluso a mí de todo lo que eres capaz, tú eres una persona llena de virtudes y con mucho talento, aun y cuando yo dijera todo lo contrario._

 _No podremos regresar el tiempo, ese tiempo en que tú y yo estábamos juntos, pero duerme tranquilo mi ángel, que yo velare tus sueños desde las sombras como un intruso como un vil ladrón, pero nunca olvides que tú eres la persona a la que más voy amar en toda mi vida, tuve muchas oportunidades de decírtelo y las desaproveche siempre manteniéndome callado._

 _Me he condenado a vivir en las sombras, pero es la única manera en que te mantendré a salvo._

 _Estos eran los pensamientos de un hombre que hará lo que sea por proteger a la persona que ama._

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.


End file.
